


Pick Up Lines

by LegoLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Suggestive Themes, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to let loose on Friday night. Sebastian isn't much for dancing. Cue the dark haired stranger that reminds Sebastian he's the only one allowed to have Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A prize for lokidoki221 on tumblr for one of my giveaways: "If you still will write could you do a mormor fic of someone trying to pick jim up in a bar and seb getting mad/jealous?"

Club Sapphire.

The hottest new club to open up that week. Of course he’d end up inside the thrumming, brightly lit place. Sebastian Moran sat at the end of the bar, watching his boss dancing and grinding on the dance floor as music thrummed through his body. Sebastian wasn’t really much for clubs, they were loud and hot and there were too many people.

But Jim liked to go out dancing every so often...and Sebastian liked what Jim liked. So, there he was, watching the smaller man enjoy himself on the dance floor among the writing bodies that bounced along to the heavy thrum of the music.

Jim usually flirted, to some degree, while he danced.

It was just the way Jim was.

Tonight was no different. Jim was grinding up against a rather tall fellow with a mop of curly dark hair. Tall was Jim’s type, Jim liked them tall because he liked to watch them cower when he turned out to be more dominant.

The curly haired bloke had his hands on Jim’s hips as the smaller man gyrated with him, his own arms looped over the tall man’s neck. Clearly, Jim was having fun. More So than usual. How could Sebastian tell?

Jim was smiling.

Jim never smiled unless he was actually enjoying himself. Yes, granted they were in a club, and Jim was letting loose, but this was a smile he reserved for only the rarest occasions. When he wasn’t being an evil mastermind and blowing up buildings, this was the smile he would give Sebastian on occasion when the sniper would bring him a souvenir from a kill.

The taller bloke leaned over to say something in Jim’s ear, obviously it sounded good, because Jim laughed and nodded. Then he had the man by the wrist and was tugging him off the dance floor towards the bar.

The sweaty panting pair were giggling about something, what wasn’t clear to Sebastian, but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way the taller man kept a possessive arm around Jim’s waist. He didn’t like it one bit. Jim leaned over the bar, loudly ordering some shots for himself and his new friend.

Sebastian just watched, unable to help himself as he slowly edged closer to listen in on what was being said.

“Jim Moriarty. Hi.” Sebastian rolled his eyes at Jim’s pickup line.

“Sherlock Holmes.” The taller bloke sounded posh and superior, no wonder Jim picked him.

“Oh, how exotic, is that your stripper name?” Jim teased.

Sherlock laughed softly, “Hardly, I assure you.”

Jim picked up the strange blue shot, waiting for Sherlock to do the same. “Well, here’s to your fantastic ass.”

“And yours as well.” Sherlock smirked, throwing back the drink. Jim smiled eagerly as he finished the shot. “So, are you here alone?”

“Maybe.”

Sherlock smirked, “Oh yeah?”

Jim winked as he stroked a finger across Sherlock’s chest. “Yeah. Depends on what you’re offering.” His eyes purposely dipped down Sherlock’s length to his crotch.

The tall man winked back, “It’s not a British Army Browning L9A1…”

Jim giggled, eyes twinkling with glee at the mention of a firearm. Sebastian all but glared, how dare anyone use Jim’s love of firearms as a fucking pickup!

“Oh, well then, yes. I’m most definitely alone.” Jim grinned.

Sebastian's blood boiled.

“No you bloody aren’t, you utter cock!” The blonde sniper snapped as he finally stepped up next to Sherlock, who had the decency to look surprised.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Sherlock glared evenly, clearly pissed that his potential hookup was being stolen away by some random bloke with a bad attitude.

“His bloody date!” Sebastian shouted over the music as he jabbed a finger at Jim. “So, why don’t you take your damn hands off him before I make you?”

Sherlock huffed, “Obviously you’re not doing a very good job satisfying him if he’s shacking up with a near stranger in a club.” Sherlock sneered as he gave Sebastian a rather crude once over. Like he was criticizing him.

Sebastian glared, his hands curled into fists as he stepped closer. “Oi! What’d you say?”

Just before Sebastian could raise a fist, Jim stepped in between them. His small hands curled around one of Sebastian’s fists.

“Sod off.” Jim waved Sherlock off with a dismissive tone, his dark eyes glittering as he eyed Sebastian.

Sherlock was confused and a bit irritated, but he didn’t bother fussing. He just turned back to the dance floor and left Jim and Sebastian at the bar. Sebastian eyed Jim suspiciously.

“You did that on purpose.” The sniper all but grumbled.

Jim just smiled and shrugged, stretching up on the tips of his toes to press a tiny kiss on Sebastian’s lips.

“Maybe.” He purred as he took Sebastian by the hand and started towards the dance floor.

Sebastian was reluctant, but not nearly as much as he had been in the past, since he was now eager to get his hands on the handsome, conniving, criminal he called his boss and...his boyfriend.

 


End file.
